


Work From Home

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Struggling to pay her college bills, Y/N becomes a cam girl to get herself out of debt but one night while online with her regular viewers, her stepdad Negan stumbles across her secret.





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by Kat’s story arc in the mesmerising “Euphoria” and it kinda spiralled into this filth, ha.

Kneeling over your laptop, your fingers expertly unhook your bra letting it fall onto the keyboard momentarily before sweeping it to one side. Eyes flickering upwards you wait for the influx of comments to clog up your feed and just like clockwork, they do. 

_“Look at those perfect titties. I’d love to suck them.”_

_“Shit princess I’m so hard.”_

_“Wanna see them bounce while I fuck you baby girl.”_

A small smile widens into a grin as you bite down on your lower lip acting like the innocent girl your viewers tune into see. Fingers slowly tracing over your nipples, you pinch them between your finger and thumb and let out a tiny whimper knowing that’s just what they like. The comments keep coming while you turn round, sliding your hand up the back of your thigh and under your pink Tartan skirt to let them peek at your already naked pussy before letting the material fall back over what’s left of your modesty. You gaze over the numbers building rapidly in the top right of the screen, your heart fluttering as it clicks over to $700. You haven’t even been online ten minutes and already you’ve made double from the night before. The monetary value soon multiplies into the low $800s and you haven’t even started masturbating yet. 

If someone had told you a year ago this is where you’d be on your nights off from studying for your degree, you’d have laughed in their face. You web-camming? Never. But once your college fees starting building up and your crappy job at Wendy’s paid pittance, you desperately searched everywhere for something better until one night whilst trawling Facebook your eyes fell across an advertisement for webcam girls who could make upwards of $1000 a night. $1000 was more than what you made in two months at Wendy’s. You clicked the link and never looked back. At first you were terrified but after a week and $3000 was sitting in your bank account, you couldn’t afford to be nervous. Thousands of dollars later and the majority of your fees paid off, you never wanted to give it up. 

As you get into position - legs spread wide, fingers lazily rubbing circles over your clit - you hear the front door close with a loud bang. Stepdaddy must be home from work, his deep gravelly voice muffled by the floor separating you as he greets your Mom. Shutting your eyes, you envision his tongue sweeping thickly over your cunt and you shudder against your fingers allowing yourself to cum to the sound of his laughter. 

Negan had only been married to your Mom for a couple of years and you never hid the fact you had a crush on him. Your flirtatious comments always went unnoticed by your Mom but Negan picked up on every single one, his head shaking slowly as if to reprimand you but the look on his face and the tent he tried to hide in his pants told a completely different story. When you were first asked to masturbate online, you initially refused until one of them suggested you fantasise about someone you wanted to fuck, Negan’s face coming to mind straight away. Thinking back you should really thank him for that - you made over $2000 that night.

* * *

“How about this?” Negan asks, holding up a hideous jumper you wouldn’t be seen dead in and you screw up your nose in disgust.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” You scoff, watching as he places it back on the rack with a scowl.

“I really don’t know why your Mom suggested I come shoppin’ with you darlin’.” 

“Apparently she must think you have enough knowledge about women’s fashion to help me.”

“And here’s me thinkin’ she thought we needed to bond.” 

Your mind wanders, knowing a much better way you’d love to bond with the silver fox stood before you and flash him a knowing smile. “Well, that too.”

His eyes darken as you watch his tongue drag across his bottom lip. “Y/N—“ he warns. Raising your hands in surrender you edge backwards, your eyes falling across the range of underwear nearest to the dressing rooms. One particular red teddy catches your gaze and you walk over to it, thumbing the lace fabric softly. Feeling Negan’s presence behind you, your entire body flashes hot before a wave of goosebumps prickles across your skin. 

“What about this?” You ask quietly turning your head slightly to the side to watch his expression. 

He swallows slowly and you can tell by the way his body shifts he’s struggling to contain himself. “It’s, um, certainly somethin’ sweetheart.” Knowing your regulars would spunk in their pants just at the sight of you in it, you pick it up off the rack and edge towards the dressing room closest to you. “Where you goin’?” 

“To try it on of course,” you smile a little too sweetly, hand curling around the curtain and you begin to draw it closed. “Why, want a peek?”

He doesn’t answer.

* * *

You smooth the red material of your brand new teddy down over your breasts, lowering it slowly enough to graze over your already hard nipples as you stare straight into the tiny black dot of a camera at the top of your laptop. Giving your viewers a cheeky smile you bring an index finger up to your lips and bite down softly. The counter slowly creeps over $500 before you allow both hands to stroke down your body until they reach your thighs, small flames of heat licking at your pussy. 

“Shall I touch myself?” You whisper to the empty room and the replies are instantaneous. 

_“Hell yes!!!”_

_“Fuck yourself on those fingers honey! Wanna see you cum real hard!” _

You close your eyes and take yourself back to your shopping trip, imagining Negan followed you into that tight cubicle and fucked you up against the wall while people still shopped outside. 

You groan softly, biting down on your lower lip as your fingers slip between your folds. You don’t care for the comments that are no doubt spamming the feed, don’t wish to know what they want you to do to yourself. All that matters in this moment is getting yourself off to the beat of your own drum. Biting down on your lower lip, you stifle the cry of Negan’s name behind your teeth as you happen a glance at the total hurtling towards $1800. Your eyes catch a particular comment and your whole body freezes to the spot. 

“Who’s the old man behind you?!” 

You sit up, hands hurriedly rushing to conceal yourself and turn to face the door. Negan stands before you, mouth slightly open and knuckles white from where he’s gripping the door handle so damn hard. 

“Shit Negan, you can’t knock?” You screech loudly.

“Y/N, fuck—“ his eyes fall to the laptop in between your legs, “what are ya doin?” 

“Kinda obvious isn’t it?” Your two seconds of embarrassment has thawed already and having him see you in this compromising position could work to your advantage. His stare hones in on the bold four digit number glaring back at him as he takes a step further into the room. 

“You earnt all that?” He swallows hard. “Tonight?” 

You slowly draw your knees underneath you, the wetness of your sex moistening the backs of your legs. You make sure to occasionally lean forward to let your viewers catch a glimpse of your sopping hole as you focus your attention on the man stood before you. Clad in grey jeans and a crisp white t-shirt, you can see every contour of his toned chest beneath it while the denim clings beautifully to the rapidly swelling bulge encased within them. Edging forward on your knees, you crawl towards the end of the bed and flutter your eyelashes up at Negan, giving him your best pout. 

“Mmhm. I earn a lot when I touch myself,” you notion with your head to the laptop behind you. “And even more when I’m fantasising about you.” Negan’s eyes darken at your words and you can tell from the conflicting look on his face, he’s straining to hold himself back. He shakes his head quietly as you reach the edge of your bed and lean up onto your knees. 

“Don’t you wanna see what all the fuss is about _Daddy?_” You tease, smoothing your hands over your breasts before pausing to pinch your nipples between your thumbs and index fingers. Negan’s tongue flicks out from between parted lips and gives them a slow lick, his eyes solely focused on the stimulation you’re giving your swollen nipples. He swallows slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down beneath the skin at his throat and you find yourself craving to bite him there, just in the crevice above his collarbone where the skin dips to meet it. 

“Trust me kitten, it’s all I fuckin’ think about,” he mutters, his voice thick with temptation. His stare travels north, managing to tear it away from your chest for a second and finally locks eyes with you. You shimmy the last inch of the bed as Negan steps towards you, the swell of his cock now extremely prominent. Taking in a deep breath, his scent envelopes you in a tantalising cloud of leather, mint and black rum and it’s so intoxicating, you almost pass out from the smell alone.

“What do you think about?” You whisper, your hands reaching out to him and slide their way up his chest until he stops you, covering them with his own. They clasp around yours tightly, the clamminess of his skin cooling you instantly before placing them against his broad shoulders. His fingers skim down your arms, each gentle stroke causing every tiny hair to prickle at the contact. 

“I think about kissin’ you,” he starts before giving his lips another lick, “I think about touchin’ you,” his hands slide over your elbows and drop to your waist, his blunt fingertips cutting into your hips ever so slightly. “And I sure as shit think about fuckin’ you princess,” he leans in, his breath hot against your ear as you carefully take in what he says next, your cunt throbbing with every word. “I think about how I wish I’d fucked you in that damn changing room. How I wanna fuck you right across this damn bed and give your viewers a proper fuckin’ show.” 

“Then why don’t you?” You tease quietly as Negan pulls his head back and your eyes quickly meet his. Time seems to speed up in that moment; his lips are on you fast, a hand kneading at your breasts while the other pulls up your teddy, letting it bunch around your waist before allowing his fingers to glide down your stomach and through the tiny patch of pubic hair you have professionally styled into a heart. You let out a tiny gasp as the tips of his fingers connect with your damp folds, slipping through them with ease. 

Negan pulls away from the kiss, lips only centimetres from yours, “Bend over baby girl, your little friends are gonna wanna fuckin’ see this.” You do as he says, positioning yourself on all fours and side on to the camera, bare ass high in the air as he thumbs open his pants and pulls out his already thickened cock. He teases the head of his erection along your lower lip, a small trail of pre-cum sticking to the plumpest part of it. You slowly lick your lips, relishing in his salty taste and stick out your tongue, eager for him to choke you with it. 

“Well shit princess,” he lets out a throaty laugh, “you’re really ready for Daddy’s cock aren’t ya?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” 

“Ha, you nasty little slut.” Another laugh bellows from his mouth as he shifts forward, sliding his engorged dick passed your lips and into your mouth. It almost chokes you instantly, his swollen head nudging the back of your throat as he curls a fist around a clump of your hair giving him maximum control. The corners of your mouth burn and smart around Negan’s incredible girth, your cunt pulsing with anticipation for it as he begins to piston his hips back and forth. He fucks your throat unhurriedly deep, each thick drag filling your mouth to the brim. Nose nuzzled against the soft hairs of his crotch, you’re soon gasping for breath between every thrust and as your ears pop, the only sound you’re able to concentrate on being the lewd glug glug glug of his dick bobbing away in your throat. Gloops of spit and cum dribble from the sides of your mouth as you attempt to swallow down every inch of him each time he crams it back down your neck.

“Such a good little thing, taking Daddy’s dick like a fuckin’ pro,” Negan praises, pulling himself free. You choke on the fresh air whooshing into your lungs but soon recover as he wordlessly steers you into a solid 180 turn, your pussy now level with his crotch. You feel the weight of him bearing down on your back followed by a soft whisper and warm, gentle pressure at your sopping hole. 

“I’d love to take my fuckin’ time with you baby girl but y’know, can’t keep ‘em waitin’.” You steal a glance at your laptop, the comments and viewer count tripling with every second that passes. The last time you gazed at the screen the money you earned was somewhere around $1875 but now it’s nearing $4000. Clearly watching you suffocate on stepdaddy’s magnificent cock does wonders for your secret income.

Two of Negan’s fingers coax your cunt open, your slick coating them liberally and you let go of a guttural moan as his fingertips manipulate your walls to slowly allow for a third. The obscene sounds of your pussy swallowing his fingers fills the room and you start to pump yourself back onto his hand, enjoying each teasing plunge just as you feel them slip out of you and even though you know it’s just to prep you for something wider, you still whimper like a spoiled brat. 

You hear Negan chuckle behind you as he slowly sinks himself into you, the delightful stretch of his dick pulling at your walls as he finally slides all the way in. As you let go of another high pitched wail Negan grunts deeply, the tip of his cock nestling firm against your cervix. You’ve never felt so full in your life and you’ve managed to bury a twelve inch dildo into your pussy before. This feeling; this being stuffed to the hilt sensation makes your whole body sing with arousal. 

“Fu—ck,” Negan growls, your cunt tensing around his shaft as he begins to drive his hips back and forth at a rate that has your eyes rolling into the back of your head. No gradual build up to the ferocity in which he’s fucking you, just straight up violent thrusts that have you screaming out like you’re being slaughtered. 

“Yes Daddy fuck me just like that, oh shit,” you pant turning your head over your shoulder to glance at Negan. He’s looking straight back at you, a devilish grin plastered across his face and his eyes are black with lust.

“Yeah, you like that you little whore?” He chuckles, his rhythm somehow getting harder and deeper. Each drag of his dick sends flames of heat to flood your cunt and you know you’re going to cum soon. “You like being fucked by Daddy’s big fuckin’ cock huh? Like havin’ all those people watchin’ you take it like a slut?”

“God yes, fuck, I’m gonna cum Daddy,” you yell as you explode around him. He continues to plunge into you brutally, the sound of him grunting accompanied by his balls slapping wetly against your ass fills the otherwise silent room except for the ever so gentle whirr of your laptop. For a moment you completely forgot it was even there before realising this whole show of you fucking your stepfather is being broadcast to thousands of people around the world. The thought alone is enough to reignite the fire idling in your belly and along with slight pinch of Negan’s fingertips bruising along your hip bones helps to fuel that burning into an inferno.

You quickly come a second time, juices squirting down your thighs and all over his cock and balls. He rapidly races towards his own and pulls out, pumping himself hard as thick ropes of hot cum burst across your lower back and ass. You’re still shaking from your high as you spin round on your knees coming face to face with Negan’s crotch once more. 

“You gonna clean me up sweet cheeks?” He asks, pulling his hand from his erection and forces his sticky fingers roughly into your mouth. You hollow your cheeks sucking deeply, taking your time to swirl your tongue around each finger, licking up every drop. Seeing his cock twitch out of the corner of your eye, you guess the actions remind him of your mouth cocooned around his length and you smile wickedly against his fingers. He soon slides them free, replacing them quickly with his still hard shaft and you relish in his salty taste, his spendings coating your tongue as you continue to devour him. He stares down at you amused, a sinful smirk glued to his lips while he watches you choke. “Shit darlin’, if I hadn’t already shot my fuckin’ load all over you, you’d be gettin’ a mouthful right about n—ow.” 

You can’t help but hum around him, allowing the corners of your mouth to curl up into a cute smile at his words. Soon he’s as clean as can be, albeit for the layer of your spit glistening against his skin and hastily tucks himself back in his pants. Not even bothering to cover yourself up, you flop down onto your front and begin to talk directly to the camera. In the tiny live feed hidden in the corner of the screen, projecting back the image of your room, you watch as Negan leaves with one more long lasting look over his shoulder at you. Smirking as you nibble on your fingertips innocently, your cunt decides to throb at that moment reminding you of the wicked sin you’d just committed just as your eyes wander to the four digit figure shining back at you and your stomach does a little flip. 

Best. Night. Ever.


End file.
